


Как всё начиналось. Часть 1: Март 2015. – Спецпрактикум по лазерной биофизике и микроскопии

by scientific_memoirs



Category: Arts & Sciences RPF
Language: Български
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22648474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scientific_memoirs/pseuds/scientific_memoirs





	Как всё начиналось. Часть 1: Март 2015. – Спецпрактикум по лазерной биофизике и микроскопии

Как всё начиналось. Часть 1: Март 2015. – Спецпрактикум по лазерной биофизике и микроскопии

##  [Как всё начиналось. Часть 1: Март 2015.](https://laserpracticum.wordpress.com/2019/03/03/the-journey-begins/)

  
[March 3, 2019March 3, 2019](https://laserpracticum.wordpress.com/2019/03/03/the-journey-begins/)

1\. Разборка помещения № 18, не эксплуатировавшегося по назначению более 10 лет с параллельным завозом более современной аппаратуры, закупавшейся за счет личных средств организатора практикума по согласованию с коллегами из педагогического, ветеринарного и агротехнического институтов / университетов, студенты которых изъявляли желание поработать с лазерами в рамках личных дипломных и иных проектов.

2\. В то время, как в области лазерной скамьи велась разборка завалов, энтузиаст в области электроники и производства, впоследствии организовавший отдельное предприятие под эти задачи, занимался инвентаризацией фондов оборудования.

3\. Документация на оборудование была складирована на полках в свежие папки (они видны в правой части нижерасположенной иллюстрации).

4\. В это время ещё один энтузиаст направления – со стратегического предприятия, занимающийся сверхразрешающей микроскопией, занимался формированием рабочей системы на оптическом столе, выполненном в мастерских ИХФ в 1980-х.

5\. Планировалось создание простой многоугловой спектроскопической установки с жидкостным компрессором импульса (“линзой времени”), который виден сзади в виде трубки, заполненной веществом, обеспечивающим компрессию импульса при прохождении через него. К сожалению, загрузка специалиста – лазерщика со стратегического предприятия, увы, не позволила сбыться означенным планам.

6\. В лабораторном помещении был повешен блэкаут, чтобы обеспечить работы в светлое время суток в достаточно светоизолированных условиях.

7\. Из остатков советской установки, предназначенной для записи (первых в СССР и планировавшихся к серийному выпуску с 1990-х гг.) магнитооптических дисков был извлечён узел с модулятором, который мог быть полезен и в работах 2015 г.

8\. В работе практикума планировалось использовать лазеры разных длин волн: гелий-неоновые…

9\. … азотные (ИЛГИ)…

10\. … твердотельные с ламповой (квантронной) накачкой …

11\. … и охлаждением, контролировавшимся компактным терморегулятором.

12\. Измерения мощности и профилей пучка могли проводиться с помощью импортных специализированных приборов, щедро закупавшихся в СССР для задач того уровня, к какому относились проводившиеся здесь ранее работы.

13\. Четвертьволновые режимы также могли быть обеспечены.

14\. Монтаж систем на поверхности оптического стола осуществлялся с помощью советских комплектующих – аналогов современных фиксаторов STANDA и др. Но в лаборатории были найдены каталоги и фрагменты комплектующих подобного назначения импортного производства (ORIEL, SPECTRA PHYSICS и т.д.).

15\. Микроспектрофотометрия / микроспектрофлуориметрия при лазерном возбуждении была обеспечена за счет использования разобранного микроскопа – микроспектрофлуориметра МСФП.

16\. Вещества, представлявшие опасность для практикантов и установок, могли храниться в изолированных сейфах. Это касалось, в частности, канцерогенных красителей (эффективно изучаемых по всему миру на спектрофлуориметрах).

17\. Силами организаторов планировавшегося практикума была произведена структуризация фондов комплектующих по ячейкам с машинописными кодами и названиями типа комплектующих.

[ ](https://laserpracticum.wordpress.com/2019/03/03/the-journey-begins/%d1%84%d0%be%d1%82%d0%be1807/)

[ ](https://laserpracticum.wordpress.com/2019/03/03/the-journey-begins/%d1%84%d0%be%d1%82%d0%be1805/)

[ ](https://laserpracticum.wordpress.com/2019/03/03/the-journey-begins/%d1%84%d0%be%d1%82%d0%be1806/)

18\. Разнообразие компонент в ячейках позволяло собрать любую установку не только учебного, но и среднего исследовательского уровня:

  
[](https://laserpracticum.wordpress.com/2019/03/03/the-journey-begins/%d1%84%d0%be%d1%82%d0%be1917/)

  
[](https://laserpracticum.wordpress.com/2019/03/03/the-journey-begins/%d1%84%d0%be%d1%82%d0%be1745/)

  
[](https://laserpracticum.wordpress.com/2019/03/03/the-journey-begins/%d1%84%d0%be%d1%82%d0%be1746/)

  
[](https://laserpracticum.wordpress.com/2019/03/03/the-journey-begins/%d1%84%d0%be%d1%82%d0%be1747/)

  
[](https://laserpracticum.wordpress.com/2019/03/03/the-journey-begins/%d1%84%d0%be%d1%82%d0%be1748/)

  
[](https://laserpracticum.wordpress.com/2019/03/03/the-journey-begins/%d1%84%d0%be%d1%82%d0%be1749/)

  
[](https://laserpracticum.wordpress.com/2019/03/03/the-journey-begins/%d1%84%d0%be%d1%82%d0%be1750/)

  
[](https://laserpracticum.wordpress.com/2019/03/03/the-journey-begins/%d1%84%d0%be%d1%82%d0%be1751/)

  
[](https://laserpracticum.wordpress.com/2019/03/03/the-journey-begins/%d1%84%d0%be%d1%82%d0%be1848/)

  
[](https://laserpracticum.wordpress.com/2019/03/03/the-journey-begins/%d1%84%d0%be%d1%82%d0%be1849/)

  
[](https://laserpracticum.wordpress.com/2019/03/03/the-journey-begins/%d1%84%d0%be%d1%82%d0%be1850/)

  
[](https://laserpracticum.wordpress.com/2019/03/03/the-journey-begins/%d1%84%d0%be%d1%82%d0%be1859/)

  
[](https://laserpracticum.wordpress.com/2019/03/03/the-journey-begins/%d1%84%d0%be%d1%82%d0%be1860/)

  
[](https://laserpracticum.wordpress.com/2019/03/03/the-journey-begins/%d1%84%d0%be%d1%82%d0%be1861/)

  
[](https://laserpracticum.wordpress.com/2019/03/03/the-journey-begins/%d1%84%d0%be%d1%82%d0%be1862/)

  
[](https://laserpracticum.wordpress.com/2019/03/03/the-journey-begins/%d1%84%d0%be%d1%82%d0%be1863/)

  
[](https://laserpracticum.wordpress.com/2019/03/03/the-journey-begins/%d1%84%d0%be%d1%82%d0%be1864/)

  
[](https://laserpracticum.wordpress.com/2019/03/03/the-journey-begins/%d1%84%d0%be%d1%82%d0%be1865/)

  
[](https://laserpracticum.wordpress.com/2019/03/03/the-journey-begins/%d1%84%d0%be%d1%82%d0%be1866/)

  
[](https://laserpracticum.wordpress.com/2019/03/03/the-journey-begins/%d1%84%d0%be%d1%82%d0%be1867/)

  
[](https://laserpracticum.wordpress.com/2019/03/03/the-journey-begins/%d1%84%d0%be%d1%82%d0%be1868/)

  
[](https://laserpracticum.wordpress.com/2019/03/03/the-journey-begins/%d1%84%d0%be%d1%82%d0%be1869/)

  
[](https://laserpracticum.wordpress.com/2019/03/03/the-journey-begins/%d1%84%d0%be%d1%82%d0%be1870/)

  
[](https://laserpracticum.wordpress.com/2019/03/03/the-journey-begins/%d1%84%d0%be%d1%82%d0%be1871/)

  
[](https://laserpracticum.wordpress.com/2019/03/03/the-journey-begins/%d1%84%d0%be%d1%82%d0%be1872/)

  
[](https://laserpracticum.wordpress.com/2019/03/03/the-journey-begins/%d1%84%d0%be%d1%82%d0%be1873/)

  
[](https://laserpracticum.wordpress.com/2019/03/03/the-journey-begins/%d1%84%d0%be%d1%82%d0%be1874/)

  
[](https://laserpracticum.wordpress.com/2019/03/03/the-journey-begins/%d1%84%d0%be%d1%82%d0%be1875/)

  
[](https://laserpracticum.wordpress.com/2019/03/03/the-journey-begins/%d1%84%d0%be%d1%82%d0%be1876/)

  
[](https://laserpracticum.wordpress.com/2019/03/03/the-journey-begins/%d1%84%d0%be%d1%82%d0%be1877/)

  
[](https://laserpracticum.wordpress.com/2019/03/03/the-journey-begins/%d1%84%d0%be%d1%82%d0%be1878/)

  
[](https://laserpracticum.wordpress.com/2019/03/03/the-journey-begins/%d1%84%d0%be%d1%82%d0%be1879/)

  
[](https://laserpracticum.wordpress.com/2019/03/03/the-journey-begins/%d1%84%d0%be%d1%82%d0%be1880/)

  
[](https://laserpracticum.wordpress.com/2019/03/03/the-journey-begins/%d1%84%d0%be%d1%82%d0%be1881/)

  
[](https://laserpracticum.wordpress.com/2019/03/03/the-journey-begins/%d1%84%d0%be%d1%82%d0%be1883/)

  
[](https://laserpracticum.wordpress.com/2019/03/03/the-journey-begins/%d1%84%d0%be%d1%82%d0%be1884/)

  
[](https://laserpracticum.wordpress.com/2019/03/03/the-journey-begins/%d1%84%d0%be%d1%82%d0%be1885/)

  
[](https://laserpracticum.wordpress.com/2019/03/03/the-journey-begins/%d1%84%d0%be%d1%82%d0%be1898/)

  
[](https://laserpracticum.wordpress.com/2019/03/03/the-journey-begins/%d1%84%d0%be%d1%82%d0%be1899/)

  
[](https://laserpracticum.wordpress.com/2019/03/03/the-journey-begins/%d1%84%d0%be%d1%82%d0%be1900/)

  
[](https://laserpracticum.wordpress.com/2019/03/03/the-journey-begins/%d1%84%d0%be%d1%82%d0%be1901/)

  
[](https://laserpracticum.wordpress.com/2019/03/03/the-journey-begins/%d1%84%d0%be%d1%82%d0%be1902/)

  
[](https://laserpracticum.wordpress.com/2019/03/03/the-journey-begins/%d1%84%d0%be%d1%82%d0%be1903/)

  
[](https://laserpracticum.wordpress.com/2019/03/03/the-journey-begins/%d1%84%d0%be%d1%82%d0%be1904/)

  
[](https://laserpracticum.wordpress.com/2019/03/03/the-journey-begins/%d1%84%d0%be%d1%82%d0%be1905/)

  
[](https://laserpracticum.wordpress.com/2019/03/03/the-journey-begins/%d1%84%d0%be%d1%82%d0%be1906/)

  
[](https://laserpracticum.wordpress.com/2019/03/03/the-journey-begins/%d1%84%d0%be%d1%82%d0%be1915/)

  
[](https://laserpracticum.wordpress.com/2019/03/03/the-journey-begins/%d1%84%d0%be%d1%82%d0%be1916/)

19\. За счет средств инициатора практикума было также обеспечено место для пайки и монтажа схем.

[ ](https://laserpracticum.wordpress.com/2019/03/03/the-journey-begins/%d1%84%d0%be%d1%82%d0%be1833/)

[ ](https://laserpracticum.wordpress.com/2019/03/03/the-journey-begins/%d1%84%d0%be%d1%82%d0%be1766/)

[ ](https://laserpracticum.wordpress.com/2019/03/03/the-journey-begins/%d1%84%d0%be%d1%82%d0%be1828/)

[ ](https://laserpracticum.wordpress.com/2019/03/03/the-journey-begins/%d1%84%d0%be%d1%82%d0%be1829/)

[ ](https://laserpracticum.wordpress.com/2019/03/03/the-journey-begins/%d1%84%d0%be%d1%82%d0%be1830/)

[ ](https://laserpracticum.wordpress.com/2019/03/03/the-journey-begins/%d1%84%d0%be%d1%82%d0%be1831/)

[ ](https://laserpracticum.wordpress.com/2019/03/03/the-journey-begins/%d1%84%d0%be%d1%82%d0%be1832/)

20\. За счёт старых запасов времен СССР предполагалось организовать ряд работ по MALDI-сопряженным лазерным биофизико-химическим измерениям.

21\. В целях пробоподготовки для подобных работ был организован пост “мокрой химии”.

22\. Были распечатаны и повешены таблички о химической и лазерной опасности – в соответствии с западными стандартами, обеспечивавшими высокий уровень предупреждения внештатных ситуаций и информирования о физических свойствах и назначении приборов и комплектующих установок. Таблички к лазерам, планировавшимся к завозу по договорам о сотрудничестве с иными организациями, были сохранены вместе с первыми на FTP-сервере для свободного доступа. Их примеры (на случай возрождения практикумов) даны в перечне ниже. Все нормы безопасности в исследовательских практикумах были должны соблюдаться “автоматически”. Прототипом для их обеспечения служили практикумы в ведущих ВУЗах РФ образца начала 2000-х гг. – один из московских ВУЗов, попавший в ТОП-50, и ИТМО.

Иными словами, объективных препятствий ни для исследовательской, ни для учебно-практической работы, по факту, не было. Планировалось начать работы осенью 2015 года – зимой 2016 года (согласно планам курсов соответствующих ВУЗов, из которых шла инициатива).

Продолжение следует.

__ATA.cmd.push(function() {  
__ATA.initVideoSlot('atatags-370373-5e412d2709430', {  
sectionId: '370373',  
format: 'inread'  
});  
});

__ATA.cmd.push(function() {  
__ATA.initDynamicSlot({  
id: 'atatags-26942-5e412d2709451',  
location: 120,  
formFactor: '001',  
label: {  
text: 'Advertisements',  
},  
creative: {  
reportAd: {  
text: 'Report this ad',  
},  
privacySettings: {  
text: 'Privacy settings',  
}  
}  
});  
});

### Like this:

  
Like Loading...

  


## Published by vremyavpered

[ View all posts by vremyavpered ](https://laserpracticum.wordpress.com/author/vremyavpered/)

### Leave a Reply [Cancel reply](https://laserpracticum.wordpress.com/2019/03/03/the-journey-begins/#respond)

  
Enter your comment here...

Fill in your details below or click an icon to log in:




  
[ ](https://gravatar.com/site/signup/)

  
Email (required) (Address never made public)

  
Name (required)

  
Website

  


You are commenting using your WordPress.com account.  ( Log Out / Change ) 

  


You are commenting using your Google account.  ( Log Out / Change ) 

  


You are commenting using your Twitter account.  ( Log Out / Change ) 

  


You are commenting using your Facebook account.  ( Log Out / Change ) 

Cancel

Connecting to %s

var highlander_expando_javascript = function(){  
var input = document.createElement( 'input' ),  
comment = jQuery( '#comment' );

if ( 'placeholder' in input ) {  
comment.attr( 'placeholder', jQuery( '.comment-textarea label' ).remove().text() );  
}

// Expando Mode: start small, then auto-resize on first click + text length  
jQuery( '#comment-form-identity' ).hide();  
jQuery( '#comment-form-subscribe' ).hide();  
jQuery( '#commentform .form-submit' ).hide();

comment.css( { 'height':'10px' } ).one( 'focus', function() {  
var timer = setInterval( HighlanderComments.resizeCallback, 10 )  
jQuery( this ).animate( { 'height': HighlanderComments.initialHeight } ).delay( 100 ).queue( function(n) { clearInterval( timer ); HighlanderComments.resizeCallback(); n(); } );  
jQuery( '#comment-form-identity' ).slideDown();  
jQuery( '#comment-form-subscribe' ).slideDown();  
jQuery( '#commentform .form-submit' ).slideDown();  
});  
}  
jQuery(document).ready( highlander_expando_javascript );

Notify me of new comments via email.

Notify me of new posts via email.

  * [DIY-SPIM](https://laserpracticum.wordpress.com/diy-spim/)
  * [DPSSLs](https://laserpracticum.wordpress.com/dpssls/)
  * [TDLS](https://laserpracticum.wordpress.com/tdls/)
  * [CLSM processing](https://laserpracticum.wordpress.com/clsm-processing/)
  * [Optical tweezers](https://laserpracticum.wordpress.com/optical-tweezers/)
  * [Lens-less microscopy](https://laserpracticum.wordpress.com/lens-less-microscopy/)
  * [Laser holographic projection microscopy](https://laserpracticum.wordpress.com/laser-holographic-projection-microscopy/)
  * [LSV + PIV](https://laserpracticum.wordpress.com/lsv-piv/)
  * [Microinterferometry](https://laserpracticum.wordpress.com/microinterferometry/)
  * [ESPI](https://laserpracticum.wordpress.com/espi/)
  * [Biophotometry](https://laserpracticum.wordpress.com/biophotometry/)
  * [“Quantron microscopy”](https://laserpracticum.wordpress.com/quantron-microscopy/)
  * [Laser-induced self-organization](https://laserpracticum.wordpress.com/laser-induced-self-organization/)
  * [Laser optometry](https://laserpracticum.wordpress.com/laser-optometry/)
  * [Laser biophysics](https://laserpracticum.wordpress.com/laser-biophysics/)
  * [Как всё начиналось. Часть 1: Март 2015.](https://laserpracticum.wordpress.com/2019/03/03/the-journey-begins/)
  * [Как всё начиналось. Часть 1: Март 2015.](https://laserpracticum.wordpress.com/2019/03/03/the-journey-begins/)



Search for:

  
[Create a free website or blog at WordPress.com.](https://wordpress.com/?ref=footer_website)

[Спецпрактикум по лазерной биофизике и микроскопии](https://laserpracticum.wordpress.com/)

Create your website at WordPress.com

[Get started](https://wordpress.com/?ref=marketing_bar)

var WPGroHo = {"my_hash":""};

//initialize and attach hovercards to all gravatars  
jQuery( document ).ready( function( $ ) {

if (typeof Gravatar === "undefined"){  
return;  
}

if ( typeof Gravatar.init !== "function" ) {  
return;  
}

Gravatar.profile_cb = function( hash, id ) {  
WPGroHo.syncProfileData( hash, id );  
};  
Gravatar.my_hash = WPGroHo.my_hash;  
Gravatar.init( 'body', '#wp-admin-bar-my-account' );  
});

var HighlanderComments = {"loggingInText":"Logging In\u2026","submittingText":"Posting Comment\u2026","postCommentText":"Post Comment","connectingToText":"Connecting to %s","commentingAsText":"%1$s: You are commenting using your %2$s account.","logoutText":"Log Out","loginText":"Log In","connectURL":"https:\/\/laserpracticum.wordpress.com\/public.api\/connect\/?action=request","logoutURL":"https:\/\/laserpracticum.wordpress.com\/wp-login.php?action=logout&_wpnonce=a620f379db","homeURL":"https:\/\/laserpracticum.wordpress.com\/","postID":"3","gravDefault":"identicon","enterACommentError":"Please enter a comment","enterEmailError":"Please enter your email address here","invalidEmailError":"Invalid email address","enterAuthorError":"Please enter your name here","gravatarFromEmail":"This picture will show whenever you leave a comment. Click to customize it.","logInToExternalAccount":"Log in to use details from one of these accounts.","change":"Change","changeAccount":"Change Account","comment_registration":"0","userIsLoggedIn":"","isJetpack":"","text_direction":"ltr"};

  
( function () {

var setupPrivacy = function() {

var $ = window.jQuery;  
if ( ! $ ) return; // jQuery required

$( document ).ready( function() {

// Minimal Mozilla Cookie library  
// https://developer.mozilla.org/en-US/docs/Web/API/Document/cookie/Simple_document.cookie_framework  
var cookieLib = {getItem:function(e){return e&&decodeURIComponent(document.cookie.replace(new RegExp("(?:(?:^|.*;)\\\s*"+encodeURIComponent(e).replace(/[\\-\\.\\+\\*]/g,"\\\$&")+"\\\s*\\\=\\\s*([^;]*).*$)|^.*$"),"$1"))||null},setItem:function(e,o,n,t,r,i){if(!e||/^(?:expires|max\\-age|path|domain|secure)$/i.test(e))return!1;var c="";if(n)switch(n.constructor){case Number:c=n===1/0?"; expires=Fri, 31 Dec 9999 23:59:59 GMT":"; max-age="+n;break;case String:c="; expires="+n;break;case Date:c="; expires="+n.toUTCString()}return"rootDomain"!==r&&".rootDomain"!==r||(r=(".rootDomain"===r?".":"")+document.location.hostname.split(".").slice(-2).join(".")),document.cookie=encodeURIComponent(e)+"="+encodeURIComponent(o)+c+(r?"; domain="+r:"")+(t?"; path="+t:"")+(i?"; secure":""),!0}};

var setDefaultOptInCookie = function() {  
var value = '1YNN';  
cookieLib.setItem( 'usprivacy', value, 365 * 24 * 60 * 60, '/', '.rootDomain' );  
};

var setCcpaAppliesCookie = function( value ) {  
cookieLib.setItem( 'ccpa_applies', value, 24 * 60 * 60, '/', '.rootDomain' );  
}

var maybeCallDoNotSellCallback = function() {  
if ( 'function' === typeof window.doNotSellCallback ) {  
return window.doNotSellCallback( $ );  
}

return false;  
}

var usprivacyCookie = cookieLib.getItem( 'usprivacy' );

if ( null !== usprivacyCookie ) {  
maybeCallDoNotSellCallback();  
return;  
}

var ccpaCookie = cookieLib.getItem( 'ccpa_applies' );

if ( null === ccpaCookie ) {  
$.ajax({  
type: 'GET',  
dataType: "json",  
cache: false,  
url: 'https://public-api.wordpress.com/geo/',  
success: function( data ) {  
var ccpa_applies = data['region'] && data['region'].toLowerCase() === 'california';

setCcpaAppliesCookie( ccpa_applies );

if ( ccpa_applies ) {  
if ( maybeCallDoNotSellCallback() ) {  
setDefaultOptInCookie();  
}  
}  
},  
error: function() {  
setCcpaAppliesCookie( true );  
if ( maybeCallDoNotSellCallback() ) {  
setDefaultOptInCookie();  
}  
},  
} );  
} else {  
if ( ccpaCookie === 'true' ) {  
if ( maybeCallDoNotSellCallback() ) {  
setDefaultOptInCookie();  
}  
}  
}  
} );  
};

if ( window.defQueue && defQueue.isLOHP && defQueue.isLOHP === 2020 ) {  
defQueue.items.push( setupPrivacy );  
} else {  
setupPrivacy();  
}

} )();

( function( $ ) {  
$( document.body ).on( 'post-load', function () {  
if ( typeof __ATA.insertInlineAds === 'function' ) {  
__ATA.insertInlineAds();  
}  
} );  
} )( jQuery );

Post to

  
Cancel

Privacy & Cookies: This site uses cookies. By continuing to use this website, you agree to their use.  
To find out more, including how to control cookies, see here:  
[ Cookie Policy ](https://automattic.com/cookies)

var comment_like_text = {"loading":"Loading..."};

var actionbardata = {"siteID":"159165740","siteName":"\u0421\u043f\u0435\u0446\u043f\u0440\u0430\u043a\u0442\u0438\u043a\u0443\u043c \u043f\u043e \u043b\u0430\u0437\u0435\u0440\u043d\u043e\u0439 \u0431\u0438\u043e\u0444\u0438\u0437\u0438\u043a\u0435 \u0438 \u043c\u0438\u043a\u0440\u043e\u0441\u043a\u043e\u043f\u0438\u0438","siteURL":"http:\/\/laserpracticum.wordpress.com","icon":"<img alt='' src='https:\/\/laserpracticum.files.wordpress.com\/2019\/03\/cropped-7.jpg?w=50' class='avatar avatar-50' height='50' width='50' \/>","canManageOptions":"","canCustomizeSite":"","isFollowing":"","themeSlug":"pub\/sapor","signupURL":"https:\/\/wordpress.com\/start\/","loginURL":"https:\/\/wordpress.com\/log-in?redirect_to=https%3A%2F%2Flaserpracticum.wordpress.com%2F2019%2F03%2F03%2Fthe-journey-begins%2F&signup_flow=account","themeURL":"https:\/\/wordpress.com\/theme\/sapor\/","xhrURL":"https:\/\/laserpracticum.wordpress.com\/wp-admin\/admin-ajax.php","nonce":"2a969ef504","isSingular":"1","isFolded":"","isLoggedIn":"","isMobile":"","subscribeNonce":"<input type=\"hidden\" id=\"_wpnonce\" name=\"_wpnonce\" value=\"17a0a08f1f\" \/>","referer":"https:\/\/laserpracticum.wordpress.com\/2019\/03\/03\/the-journey-begins\/","canFollow":"1","feedID":"94080898","statusMessage":"","customizeLink":"https:\/\/laserpracticum.wordpress.com\/wp-admin\/customize.php?url=https%3A%2F%2Flaserpracticum.wordpress.com%2F2019%2F03%2F03%2Fthe-journey-begins%2F","postID":"3","shortlink":"https:\/\/wp.me\/paLQhm-3","canEditPost":"","editLink":"https:\/\/wordpress.com\/post\/laserpracticum.wordpress.com\/3","statsLink":"https:\/\/wordpress.com\/stats\/post\/3\/laserpracticum.wordpress.com","i18n":{"view":"View site","follow":"Follow","following":"Following","edit":"Edit","login":"Log in","signup":"Sign up","customize":"Customize","report":"Report this content","themeInfo":"Get theme: Sapor","shortlink":"Copy shortlink","copied":"Copied","followedText":"New posts from this site will now appear in your <a href=\"https:\/\/wordpress.com\/read\">Reader<\/a>","foldBar":"Collapse this bar","unfoldBar":"Expand this bar","editSubs":"Manage subscriptions","viewReader":"View site in Reader","viewReadPost":"View post in Reader","subscribe":"Sign me up","enterEmail":"Enter your email address","followers":"","alreadyUser":"Already have a WordPress.com account? <a href=\"https:\/\/wordpress.com\/log-in?redirect_to=https%3A%2F%2Flaserpracticum.wordpress.com%2F2019%2F03%2F03%2Fthe-journey-begins%2F&signup_flow=account\">Log in now.<\/a>","stats":"Stats"}};

var jetpackCarouselStrings = {"widths":[370,700,1000,1200,1400,2000],"is_logged_in":"","lang":"en","ajaxurl":"https:\/\/laserpracticum.wordpress.com\/wp-admin\/admin-ajax.php","nonce":"d6dbdb2bfb","display_exif":"1","display_geo":"1","single_image_gallery":"1","single_image_gallery_media_file":"","background_color":"black","comment":"Comment","post_comment":"Post Comment","write_comment":"Write a Comment...","loading_comments":"Loading Comments...","download_original":"View full size <span class=\"photo-size\">{0}<span class=\"photo-size-times\">\u00d7<\/span>{1}<\/span>","no_comment_text":"Please be sure to submit some text with your comment.","no_comment_email":"Please provide an email address to comment.","no_comment_author":"Please provide your name to comment.","comment_post_error":"Sorry, but there was an error posting your comment. Please try again later.","comment_approved":"Your comment was approved.","comment_unapproved":"Your comment is in moderation.","camera":"Camera","aperture":"Aperture","shutter_speed":"Shutter Speed","focal_length":"Focal Length","copyright":"Copyright","comment_registration":"0","require_name_email":"1","login_url":"https:\/\/laserpracticum.wordpress.com\/wp-login.php?redirect_to=https%3A%2F%2Flaserpracticum.wordpress.com%2F2019%2F03%2F03%2Fthe-journey-begins%2F","blog_id":"159165740","meta_data":["camera","aperture","shutter_speed","focal_length","copyright"],"local_comments_commenting_as":"<fieldset><label for=\"email\">Email (Required)<\/label> <input type=\"text\" name=\"email\" class=\"jp-carousel-comment-form-field jp-carousel-comment-form-text-field\" id=\"jp-carousel-comment-form-email-field\" \/><\/fieldset><fieldset><label for=\"author\">Name (Required)<\/label> <input type=\"text\" name=\"author\" class=\"jp-carousel-comment-form-field jp-carousel-comment-form-text-field\" id=\"jp-carousel-comment-form-author-field\" \/><\/fieldset><fieldset><label for=\"url\">Website<\/label> <input type=\"text\" name=\"url\" class=\"jp-carousel-comment-form-field jp-carousel-comment-form-text-field\" id=\"jp-carousel-comment-form-url-field\" \/><\/fieldset>","reblog":"Reblog","reblogged":"Reblogged","reblog_add_thoughts":"Add your thoughts here... (optional)","reblogging":"Reblogging...","post_reblog":"Post Reblog","stats_query_args":"blog=159165740&v=wpcom&tz=0&user_id=0&subd=laserpracticum","is_public":"1","reblog_enabled":""};

( 'fetch' in window ) || document.write( '<script src="https://s0.wp.com/wp-includes/js/dist/vendor/wp-polyfill-fetch.min.js?m=1573572739h&#038;ver=3.0.0"></scr' + 'ipt>' );( document.contains ) || document.write( '<script src="https://s1.wp.com/wp-includes/js/dist/vendor/wp-polyfill-node-contains.min.js?m=1540208548h&#038;ver=3.26.0-0"></scr' + 'ipt>' );( window.FormData && window.FormData.prototype.keys ) || document.write( '<script src="https://s1.wp.com/wp-includes/js/dist/vendor/wp-polyfill-formdata.min.js?m=1550600082h&#038;ver=3.0.12"></scr' + 'ipt>' );( Element.prototype.matches && Element.prototype.closest ) || document.write( '<script src="https://s2.wp.com/wp-includes/js/dist/vendor/wp-polyfill-element-closest.min.js?m=1540208548h&#038;ver=2.0.2"></scr' + 'ipt>' );

// <![CDATA[  
(function() {  
try{  
if ( window.external &&'msIsSiteMode' in window.external) {  
if (window.external.msIsSiteMode()) {  
var jl = document.createElement('script');  
jl.type='text/javascript';  
jl.async=true;  
jl.src='/wp-content/plugins/ie-sitemode/custom-jumplist.php';  
var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0];  
s.parentNode.insertBefore(jl, s);  
}  
}  
}catch(e){}  
})();  
// ]]>

  
%d bloggers like this:

_tkq = window._tkq || [];  
_stq = window._stq || [];  
_tkq.push(['storeContext', {'blog_id':'159165740','blog_tz':'0','user_lang':'en','blog_lang':'en','user_id':'0'}]);  
_stq.push(['view', {'blog':'159165740','v':'wpcom','tz':'0','user_id':'0','post':'3','subd':'laserpracticum'}]);  
_stq.push(['extra', {'crypt':'UE5XaGUuOTlwaD85flAmcm1mcmZsaDhkV11YdTdGbjA/W2lOOVJ0flZiVUJqNzNDQnR8T3osVmlIUEdobHwyaDdnP0YxNyt8NlV4UGt6XWRwWiZ+JUNta09pWTBnQi45Py5telFkWjZDbj9PX2RIVjlBbjlNZktPdFNKaFtsTmFVbi90cnc1MFhWUVdXXSYvWTh8dVlFTUl4LitaYT9BS0FXRiVfdDUtfmR8aTR2cml8WGhdOWFmMENaTmNkU0Qybm5oeCUrZEN4T0FRMzJZJkF4VTFMRHJGYnBQR1J3Wl9dbVs4aFVpcmNKYmNfY1tBOFdDZFR2c2c/bWxvXzZ3dkRGMS9bWlR6YVNpMVFkMVp2LzNWaV9B'}]);  
_stq.push([ 'clickTrackerInit', '159165740', '3' ]);

if ( 'object' === typeof wpcom_mobile_user_agent_info ) {

wpcom_mobile_user_agent_info.init();  
var mobileStatsQueryString = "";

if( false !== wpcom_mobile_user_agent_info.matchedPlatformName )  
mobileStatsQueryString += "&x_" + 'mobile_platforms' + '=' + wpcom_mobile_user_agent_info.matchedPlatformName;

if( false !== wpcom_mobile_user_agent_info.matchedUserAgentName )  
mobileStatsQueryString += "&x_" + 'mobile_devices' + '=' + wpcom_mobile_user_agent_info.matchedUserAgentName;

if( wpcom_mobile_user_agent_info.isIPad() )  
mobileStatsQueryString += "&x_" + 'ipad_views' + '=' + 'views';

if( "" != mobileStatsQueryString ) {  
new Image().src = document.location.protocol + '//pixel.wp.com/g.gif?v=wpcom-no-pv' + mobileStatsQueryString + '&baba=' + Math.random();  
}

}


End file.
